The present disclosure relates to an electric light bulb type light source apparatus.
As an electric light bulb type lighting apparatus, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-193189 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a lighting apparatus equipped with a speaker. The lighting apparatus is provided with a cylindrical casing, a speaker provided on the center of a front surface of the casing, and a plurality of LED (light emitting diode) elements disposed around the speaker on the front surface of the casing. The lighting apparatus is further provided with a power supply circuit including an AC/DC converter, a transformer, and the like (see, for example, paragraph 0022 in the specification of Patent Document 1).